Yuki being fujoshi
by YumeTsukiakari
Summary: Drabbles of Yuki being fujoshi. IN. EVERY. CHAPTER. UEHEHEEHEHEHE! Main pairing: KZ Thanks to my friends for giving me the prompts !
1. Friday

_**Drabbles of Yuki being a fujoshi~! Prompt: Friday**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own VK.**_

" Zero-rin! Today are you going to Kaname-senpai's place as usual?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair asked a boy with unique silver hair and beautiful lilac orbs. The boy, also known as Zero Kiryu sighed before leaning back on his chair. " Yuki... What are you so enthusiastic about? Kuran's just going to teach me English, y'know." Yuki, the brunette blushed lightly before coughing onto her fist. "N-nothing. Just... asking." Yuki said this with an awkward grin. Zero sighed again. He knew the main reason Yuki asked him about that is just because she had a MAJOR secret crush on Kuran that isn't so secret-ish anymore. Half of the school knew that, even the man itself knew it. " Nope. He's just tutoring me on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday." At that, the brunette seem quite disappointed but he gave it no mind.

" Huh... I wonder what they do at Friday night.." Yuki murmur to herself, unfortunately Zero heard it. "What's that, Yuki?" "NOTHING! BUH-BYE!" Yuki Istuff her backpack with her books before running away from Zero, who seems to be very... confused.

" What in the world is wrong with her?"

* * *

" Yori! I was close to being caught!" Sayori glanced at Yuki, who was panting from all the running with bored eyes before quickly returning to her book, Great Expectations. " And?" "And... Using my ultimate Oh Damn! RUN! powers, I managed to avoid the question!" Yuki exclaimed loudly, in which in return she received a glare from the school librarian.

.

.

.

.

" I'm surprised you didn't get a nosebleed from imagining what Kaname-senpai does with Kiryu-kun on Friday nights."

_**Please do review~ No flames!**_


	2. Banana

**_Another chap! Thx a lot for reading, guys! (。≖_****_ˇ∀ˇ≖。_****_) _**

**_Listening to: WAVE by Shoose_**

**_Prompt: Banana_**

* * *

" Zero? How do you usually eat a banana?" Yuki asked suddenly, as a result Zero looked at her weirdly. " Like how normal people eat them." Zero replied, quirking an eyebrow. Yuki laughed, waving her hand as if she's waving the stupidity of her question. "Ya,ya... Hehe. Sorry for asking."

_**Later that day...**_

" ZERO~! I brought some bananas for us to share!" Yuki exclaimed happily, as she set down a plastic bag filled with bananas. Zero then gave her a small smile, in which Yuki quickly placed a hand over her nose, as if to prevent her to have a nosebleed. 'Too.. much... ukeness...' Yuki mused, a perverted grin forming on her face. Yuki hand over a banana to Zero with a sweet smile, but in the inside she was jumping up and down in excitement.

Zero mumbled a thanks as he peeled the banana.

Yuki leaned in closer to him, but Zero didn't notice this.

Zero licked the head of the banana.

Yuki blushed like a madman.

Zero thrust in the whole banana in his mouth.

Yuki died inside.

Zero took out the banana.

And just when Yuki thought there's going to be more uh.. Zero-sexiness, Zero bit the banana. HARD.

"OWWWW!" Yuki howled in pain, falling off her chair. "Bwat(What)?" Yuki looked at him with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Never... do that to Kaname-senpai, please" Yuki then stood up, brushed off the invisible dust off her skirt, and walked away. "Yuki's acting weird." Zero shrugged and continued eating the banana.

* * *

LOLLOLOLOLOL. Perverted Yuki lol. But seriously... It hurts. I once got kicked there, and it hurts like AHH! And I'm a .. girl. ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)

Review~! No flames please!


	3. Pervert

**_Yo! Me again. Thanks a lot for reading~! Oh, anyways, in here, the pairing is kinda.. like.. Perverted!Kaname x Zero lol wut. It's an AU, btw._**

**_Prompt: Pervert_**

**_Listening to: GUMI- Wrinkle_**

* * *

" ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, WAKE UP!" Yuki shouted as she shook Zero frantically to wake him up from his deep sleep (lol wut). "Yuki.. Leave me alone.. 5 more minutes..." Zero groan, burying his face into his pillow. Yuki sighed, giving up. "Whatever Sleeping Beauty. I won't help you if you get molested by a certain brunet pervert..." Yuki giggled, skipping happily into the kitchen, ignoring the confused glare Zero gave her.

**_After a few minutes..._**

Zero went into the kitchen, immediately scavenging for apples in the fridge for breakfast. Before he could reach for the juicy-looking apple, Yuki miraculously appeared out of nowhere. " Zero! Let's go! We don't want Kaname-senpai to wait, riiiggghhtt?" Yuki then nudged him while winking, trying to make him notice the slight hint there, but failed as Zero ran towards the door, leaving Yuki alone. "ZERO~! JERK!"

_**After more minutes...**_

"Ah, Zero. Ohayou." The school prince, Kaname Kuran greeted the silveret with a dazzling smile that'll make even straight guys blush. But somehow, the dazzling smile trick didn't manage to make Zero blush. "Ah, Ohayou Kaname." Zero greeted in return, his lips curving upward forming a small smile. "Oh, where's Yuki?" Kaname glanced left and right as he noticed that the brunette wasn't there with Zero.

Zero scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh.. she-" "ZERO!" Kaname turned his head towards the direction of the voice, smirking when he saw Yuki panting from running too much. "Ah. Ohayou Kaname-senpai. Zero! Why in the world did you leave without me?" Yuki whined. Zero sighed before smirking. " Well, you're the one who said that you don't want to make 'Kaname-senpai' wait, didn't you?" Yuki pouted before her pout quickly turn into a perverted grin.

" Zero.. Since when did you started to call Kaname-senpai, Kaname-senpai? Was it from... Last night?" Yuki winked at both Kaname and Zero, the latter blushing like a madman. " W-w-wha?! Y-you- *sigh* Yuki, for a girl, you're way too dirty-minded, perverted even." Yuki merely puffed her chest proudly at this statement. "But Zero.. there's someone way more perverted than me... next to you." Zero glanced left and right. " What the heck, Yuki? There isn't anyone who's more perverted than you." Zero missed the way Yuki glanced at Kaname. "Oh... It's the bell. Toodles~!" With that... she left the two boys alone.

" Kaname, do you know someone more perverted than Yuki?" Zero asked Kaname, who was smiling the whole time. "Nope. I don't know~!" Kaname cheerfully said before groping Zero's ass.

* * *

**_One of my most "wat" chapters lol. I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, for that English isn't my mother language. I hope you all could give the blind eye towards the foolish mistakes I made. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review if you could~!_**


	4. Manga

_**Yo! Thx for reading...**_

_**Prompt: Manga**_

_**Listening to: GLIDE- Kanzentaicell**_

* * *

Yuki was sitting cross-legged on the couch, her face as red as a tomato as her eyes scanned the page of the yaoi manga titled Seven Days by Takarai Rihito, her idol. Finally, as she turned the page, it was finally the moment she had been waiting for... The kiss. And slowly as the seme leaned in to kiss the uke... Another uke decided to ruin her moment. "Yuki. What are you reading?" Her adopted brother, Zero Kiryu asked her, slightly worried in why Yuki was as red as a tomato. Did she get sick or something?

" Uh.. I'm reading... a book." Yuki stated the obvious, her face slowly turning pale. Oh shoot. If Zero knows I read... this kind of stuff.. He'll put parental lock on my computer! I'll never be able to read yaoi again! "What kind of book?" Zero leaned in towards her, as Yuki lowered her gaze, suddenly finding the floor quite interesting. "Romance..." Yuki mumbled under her breath. 'Goodbye yaoi mangas! I had a good time reading you all~!' Yuki thought, her eyes tearing up. She wasn't ready for the sudden goodbye!

"Oh. K. I'll be in my room if you need me," Yuki stared at Zero with widened eyes. Did she heard it right?! 'Kami-sama! Thank you! Just.. Thank you!' Yuki thanked God in her mind as she lovingly cradled the manga.

"Oh yeah.. Kaname-senpai requested me to draw another version of this, featuring the latter and a certain hot-headed silveret..." Yuki mumbled to herself, taking out an empty notebook and some drawing tools.

_**After a few weeks...**_

Zero was in the kitchen, about to make breakfast (He make breakfast on weekends, being a nice person he is) when suddenly his eyes landed on a notebook that has the words, " SEVEN DAYS KAZE VER. A GIFT FOR MY BELOVED SENPAI" scribbled in bold on the cover. Zero lifted the book and started flipping the pages until he landed on a very interesting page. On the page, there was a picture of two people embracing, both of them male. But what that captured his interest that both of the persons resemble him and.. Kuran. And... the person that resembles him was crying while the Kuran look-a-like was patting his back.

" The hell is this-" "KYA! Z-ZERO?!" Yuki squealed, why in the name of yaoi is Zero holding THAT?! Zero gave Yuki a confused look. "Yuki, explain to me why there is a picture of two males embracing? And why do they both resemble me and Kuran?" Yuki felt her body go stiff, cold sweat forming on her brow. " O-oh.. Um.. The Art teacher wanted us to draw a figure of your beloveds embracing, to show that they are actually.. friends?" Yuki lied, her head hanging low. It felt wrong, lying to Zero. The latter never lied to her, and she feel VERY guilty lying to him. But.. She had to..

" Oh.. Okay... Here you go," Zero said awkwardly, handing the book to Yuki, who gave him a weak smile. Zero ruffled her hair and smirked. "Beloved Senpai, huh?" Yuki blushed before pouting. "Mou..." Yuki then marched to her room, instantly burying her face into her pillow in embarrassment.

" Good thing I didn't draw the kissing scene yet..."

* * *

**_LOL. Anyway, I love Seven Days.. A lot. My favorite yaoi manga ever, next to the Finder Series. Anyway, Seven Days belong to Takarai Rihito-sama, not me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.. Please do try to give the blind eye towards my grammar mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. _**

**_Toodles~! Review if you can, no flames though~!_**


	5. Cockblock

**_Hello! It's been a long time since I've updated, mainly because I was studying for an exam, and also because now, I have two more OTPs! Real ones at that. And one pairing is from my school, so I stalk them... Everyday. This chap is an AU, in which KZ doesn't know Yuki._**

**_Prompt: Cockblock_**

**_Listening to: Paranoid Doll by GACKT_**

* * *

A brunette named Yuki Cross is lying down her bed, her eyes glued to her cellphone screen. Then, the cellphone vibrated. Yuki flipped open her phone and started to text her best friend, Sayori Wakaba.

Yuki: HEEEEYYY YORI-CHAN~!

Sayori: Uh... Hey. Anyways, today I saw Kaname-senpai and Kiryu-kun chatting together at the canteen. Kiryu-kun was drinking pearl tea (1), while Kaname-senpai was drinking Earl Gray Tea.

Yuki: OOOOOOH. Interesting. Anymore?

Sayori: Yeap. When they were talking, Ruka-senpai suddenly came to them and dragged Kaname-senpai away. Then, Ichiru-kun came in and dragged Zero. Lol.

Yuki: (oAo) Oh. Drama?! I could write a fanfic about this. MEEP.

Sayori: In which Ruka was in love with Kaname, and Kaname in love with Zero, The latter in love with Ichiru, And Ichiru in love with Ruka?

Yuki: Woaah. Easy on the '?' dude? I think you're hurting yourself by pressing on it lol.

Sayori: ... Goodnight. You just ruined my night.

Yuki: Hahahaha, Sorry, Yori-chan. I was joking.

Yuki: Yori-chan?

Yuki: Come on Yori-chan, I'm sorry!

Yuki:... Hello? Are you there?

**THE Day after... **

Yuki grinned as she saw the KaZe pair walk side by side, Kaname's arm on Zero's shoulder. ' Stalking~!' Yuki mused as she hid behind a tree, successfully making the perfect disguise. All of a sudden, when Kaname's lips were almost touching Zero's, two cockblockers came.

"Kaname-sama~!"

"Zero-niichan!"

Yuki groaned, walking away from them towards her class.' What a way to ruin my day.. It's okay, I could stalk them again after 3 hours, 15 minutes and 34 seconds..'

* * *

**_... I'm pretty sure I;m on crack. Yeaaaapp. (1) Because the uke in the pair that I'm stalking apparently, likes thies. SO, I JUST HAVE TO PUT IT IN THIS. MUAAHAHAHAHA. OH GOD I THINK IM CRAZY NOW._**

**_Anyway, Review if you could. Just- no flames, please._**


End file.
